


Helping Hand

by kingsmanstories



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories
Summary: Steve gives the reader a helping hand when she's in trouble with no other than Billy Hargrove.





	Helping Hand

Avoiding the relentless whispers and stares as you walked into Hawkins High was virtually impossible. It made you feel uneasy, insecure…Something wasn’t quite right.

You was a quiet student, someone who kept themselves to themselves, and never got involved in any drama or gossip. Maybe you was wrong. Something had definitely been said, and you was determined to find out what. 

As you walked deeper into the halls towards your locker, you spotted the notorious Billy Hargrove, accompanied by Carol, AKA the biggest gossip in the entirety of Hawkins. Carol was giggling when she spotted you stalking over to them, smirking smugly in your direction. “Hey, look who it is Billy! Steve’s new bitch.” she snarled, causing Billy to chuckle.

Clocking your confused expression, Billy raised his eyebrows. “So you don’t know?”

“Know what? What have you been saying about me, Hargrove?” you snapped, folding your arms across your chest as you stood your ground. This streak of confidence was very new to you, but you was beginning to like it. A lot.

“I haven’t been saying anything, slut. You’ve been speaking for yourself. Rumour has it that you’re the new Nancy.” he snarled, him and Carol cornering you near the bathrooms. 

You panted in fear, staring up at the taller man with wide eyes, before looking over at Carol. “Hey! Let me go!” you shouted, before Carol held you still beside the locker, as Billy began to taunt you again.

But not for long.

“Hey, asshole, what do you think you’re doing to her?” Steve shouted, running over to you, attempting to pull Billy away. “Beat it, Hargrove.”

“Oh look, is this the King Steve we’ve heard so much about?” Billy taunted, towing over Steve menacingly. “How about we settle this at lunch?”

“Settle what?” You said, looking between the two of them.

“You’ll see.” Billy spat, nodding in Carol’s direction to follow him as he stalked away, pushing past Steve as he went.

Steve rushed to your side, pulling you into his arms. “Hey, are you okay? What the hell is his problem?”

You shook your head and shrugged your shoulders. “I have no idea, but I think he’s been spreading rumours. About me, about us.” you sighed, looking up at your partner. 

“He won’t be for long, I can promise you that, babe.”


End file.
